


the slimy strangler

by injure



Category: white people - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strangling, consensual sliming, nonconsensual greasing, the slammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injure/pseuds/injure
Summary: Every night, after spending the day with his lover Adam, Nikolai sneaks out of the bedroom and into the closet where he keeps his tub of grease. There, he submerges into its cold embrace and re-emerges as a different man: the Slimy Strangler. As the Strangler, Nikolai only wants one thing, and it's to see his romantic rival, Makai, dead and fried up in a vat of grease. But why? Why is Nikolai like this? The answer may be shocking...





	the slimy strangler

It was a cold, rainy night, and Nikolai had just recuperated from an amazing session of coitus with his lover, Adam. He had proved himself, once again, to be exceptional in the art of cunning lingus, and Adam was exhausted, as was Nikolai. However, there was no time for rest: at least not for Nikolai, for he had his nightly duty to attend to. He wasn't proud of it, but it had to be done. Once Adam was fast asleep, Nikolai slipped out from under the covers and opened his closet. It was empty, gutted of its shelves and rack, and its contents had been replaced with a tin tub filled with grease. Nikolai took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come before stepping into the cool liquid and letting the grease flow over his entire body.

His mind disappeared into the grease. No- it had _become_ the grease. He couldn't think, see, or feel anything beyond what the grease demanded, and it demanded BLOOD.

Nikolai slowly rose from the tub and a crazed smile overtook his face before he could stop it. As if he would! He embraced the Slimy Strangler whenever it came to him. He could never muster the courage to carry out the actions he did if not for the influence of the grease. When the grease took over, he didn't have to focus on the guilt or worry brought on by his misdeeds, but rather the rush he felt undertaking them. Tonight, he knew he finally had garnered the power to take on his greatest adversary yet, and that he was more than ready to finally be rid of that parasite, Makai Soto, who so brazenly would flirt with his beloved Adam and attempt to steal him away. No more would Makai taunt him, Nikolai decided, and with that, he took off for Makai's epic high-rise mid-city apartment.

update soon :) im in pain


End file.
